The Mother
by stardancer10
Summary: Emma Brown had it all, until one day her entire world came crashing down around her. Recently widowed, she finds herself with a toddler, pregnant with twins, and now responsible for her sister's children as well. Through no fault of her own, she and the children are being hunted. She must learn to trust strangers and perhaps one day will find love again. (Sequel to Walk Away)
1. Chapter 1

Emma gently rubbed her growing stomach while holding her squirming daughter to her chest. He was gone. Here she was widowed at the age of twenty with a one and half year old child and twins on the way. Looking over to her sister and brother-in-law she tried to draw strength from them as the line of sympathetic people streamed past her. It was a cloudy day and there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

She was startled from her thoughts when an ice cold set of hands grasped her own, drawing her eyes to a pair of blood red eyes. Her heart raced, but she calmed. Beside the man was a woman with similar eyes.

"Ma'am, my name is Peter Whitlock," the man introduced himself. "I'm distant kin of your late husband. I'm so sorry for your loss. If there is anything you need, ever, you just call and I'll be there." He said handing her a card with various phone numbers on it.

Emma watched him and who she assumed was his wife leave. She had a niggling in the back of her mind, but it passed as more mourners greeted her throughout the day. Her sister took her sweet little Caroline from her. Just as the last of the mourners were leaving the skies opened up. One of her husband's fellow soldiers assisted her from the chair and escorted her to the waiting car. Caroline was already strapped into the car seat and fast asleep.

Leaning her head back against the seat she let her tears fall and her grief forward. Silently her tears spilled down her cheeks. Her husband, her best friend since they had been children, had been killed in action on his most recent deployment. She could still remember when she had told him over Skype that they were pregnant again, and then when she had told him it was twins! He was so happy and full of life. Then just three short days later his caravan was ambushed and half of his team was gone.

Her mind traced back to when she first met him. He was such a handsome boy, cocky and full of life, but still so sweet. They had been childhood sweethearts and then she had to move because her daddy took a job up north. They had kept the family farm and left the running of it in the safe hands of their trusted foreman and his family. Then when she was thirteen they had moved back.

Daniel took one look at her and told her that he was going to marry her someday. She had laughed, but in his infinite wisdom at the age of fifteen, he had known. They had been inseparable ever since, dating throughout high school and marrying as soon as she was old enough. He had come home on leave to marry her, and then left immediately after the honeymoon to go back overseas. They were thrilled to find out they were expecting Caroline. He had been home for a few weeks for her birth before he had to go back.

When his deployment was done he had returned home to her for a few months. He was home for Caroline's first birthday and a few months more when they got the call. They had received word that he would be deploying again. Emma was terrified, just like she had been the first time she had seen him off when she was sixteen. He had smiled that crooked, cocky smile and told her he'd see her soon. God, her heart ached to see that smile again.

She had found out she was pregnant with the twins shortly after he had been deployed. They were thrilled to expand their little family. And then her world stopped. When they showed up at her door her legs gave out and she didn't remember much after that. Her mama had caught her before she hit the ground and they helped her into the living room.

Nothing could ever prepare her for the grief, the pain, the numbness that consumed her. It was only her children that kept her going. How could she even begin to hope to do this without him? How could she begin to fathom living the life they had planned together without him by her side?

"Emma?" Jesse her sister said softly. "We're at the house now."

Emma nodded and turned to take Caroline out of the car. Her sweet little girl and the two children she now carried within her womb anchored her. She was blessed to have them, even though it was difficult, she knew that they would be okay.

Emma stood, holding her little one to her chest and walked towards the brightly lit large farm house. This had been her family home for generations and would continue to be so for many more. Daniel's family had their own holdings not far from here, but his older brother would take over the Brown Ranch. Emma and her children stood to inherit all of the Williams family estate. Her daddy was the sixth generation to hold the Williams family land.

An apt business man and retired military man, Robert Williams, or Bobby to his friends, was a loyal and kind man, but lethal and ruthless to those that threatened his family. He had instantly liked Daniel, but had immediately and irrevocably despised Michael, her brother in law. Emma liked Mike well enough, but he had always rubbed Danny and her father the wrong way. Her sister was head over heels in love with Michael Davis and had three beautiful children with him.

However, she also knew that Michael had a darker side. Though it hadn't happened in a very long time, Michael had come home drunk and enraged and taken it out on her sister Jesse. Daniel and her daddy had beaten Michael severely for it. Jesse was livid, but never said a word against their father. She went back to Michael and he seemed to change his ways after that.

Emma knew that their relationship wasn't perfect. She knew that there were cracks under the perfect façade that they portrayed to everyone else. She could see that her sister was tired and often flinched away from Michael. She could see that the children flocked to Jesse, but were weary of their father.

Sighing, Emma shook herself from her thoughts and walked up the steps to the wide, wrap around porch and into the family home. She and Daniel had plans to build their own home once he came home from his deployment, but that would never happen now. She had lived in her parents' home and raised her daughter here in the safe and familiar surroundings of her family's ranch.

Her mother rushed forward and took Caroline from her. She watched her mother take her daughter upstairs to her room to put her down for a nap. Her attention was drawn to the corner of the room where she saw Peter Whitlock watching. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she shook herself and allowed herself to be led into the parlor by one of her husband's friends. The surviving members of his platoon had shown up in full force. He was given a full military burial. His flag was on the mantel of the nearby fireplace. Her father had taken it for her at the cemetery.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of faces and names. Her husband's friends stayed by her side, making sure that she didn't need anything. They promised that if she ever needed anything that they would be there for her. She could see that this was difficult for them as well. They would all be leaving the following day, back to the very place that her husband had been killed to finish what they had started.

Tears stung her eyes as she thought of them returning to such a place. She couldn't imagine how difficult it would be for them. Some of them she met when they had come home with Danny over the years. She remembered some of them from when they came home after basic training. It was bittersweet to see them again.

All the while she felt the eyes of Peter Whitlock and his wife on her. She knew that they wouldn't hurt her; inherently she knew that she was safe with them. She didn't know how or why she knew this, but she knew. She watched as Peter stiffened, then stood looking towards the door. Two men entered the house and made their way to Michael. Jesse stepped away from her husband as soon as she had seen them and went to the back of the house where the children were playing.

Peter watched the men carefully and then glanced towards the door where two men approached. He straightened and went to greet them. Emma watched as they talked quietly and glanced in her direction. Peter approached and led them men towards her. She shifted herself up and made her way towards them, excusing herself from the people that had been hovering.

Peter greeted her with a sad smile. "Emma, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jasper and our good friend Garret Harrison," he said introducing them. "This is my wife Charlotte." He said drawing the blonde woman to his side. "As I said earlier darlin' if you need anything, you need only call and I'll be here."

Emma nodded tiredly and looked around at the red eye people standing in a semi-circle around her. She heard a sharp breath being drawn and turned to face Jasper as he stared at her. Peter reached around and smacked him in the back of his head causing Emma to snort in amusement.

"Damn it Peter," Jasper growled. "What was that for?"

"You're makin' the lady uncomfortable," he said firmly.

"Apologies ma'am," Jasper said softly. "Wasn't my intention. I'm sorry for your loss. Peter told you earlier that your late husband was distant kin and we came to pay our respects."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Emma murmured quietly. "Nothing ever prepares you for something like this. I knew when he enlisted it could happen, but you never really think that it will happen to you." She said gently rubbing her stomach.

"If it's not rude to ask, how far along are you?" Charlotte asked sweetly, almost wistfully.

"Right around three months," Emma said laughing softly. "Don't let the massive belly deceive you, it's twins this time. Little Caroline is upstairs sleeping, she was with me at the funeral and burial."

"She is beautiful, Emma." Charlotte replied with a smile. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm thinking girls again," she said with a smile. "Mother's intuition and all that."

Jasper was smiling at her softly before his head whipped around to where Mike was now arguing with the two men that had come. He nodded to Peter and they shifted Emma back towards the parlor and blocked her from the men as they dragged Mike out of the house. The men around the house immediately went to break it up and ask them to leave.

Emma closed her eyes as she watched her sister rush by. She knew that nothing good would come of this. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she watched the men slam into their car and speed away. Mike shoved Jesse away from him as he barreled over to his truck and drove off after them. Her father helped Jesse into the house.

"Damn idiot," her father snarled. "Of all days for his bad habits to catch up it had to be today."

"Dad!" Jesse gasped. "This wasn't his fault they came here."

"Yes it was, Jesse," he ground out. "You've excused his behavior and habits long enough. I love you darlin' but I'll not be giving you any more money to cover his habits. He can pay his own damn debts. If you want to stay with him fine, but the children will stay here. I love you, but I cannot allow them to go back knowing the storm that's coming."

"Daddy!" she gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Jesse Ann, you listen to me," Robert Williams roared at her. "We all overheard those lowlifes threatening Michael, you, and the children. You want to go back home to that, fine. But you will not be taking the children and that's final."

Jesse yanked her arm from her father and stormed out of the house. Her father watched her go with a defeated look. He knew that trouble was coming and there was nothing he could do because his daughter would never listen. He could try to get the kids, but she would hate him for it.

Emma watched as the male around the room visibly relaxed. The Whitlocks and Garrett also relaxed slightly, but watched the door quietly. There was something off about them, something different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She heard a cry from upstairs and turned knowing that Caroline was awake from her nap.

Excusing herself and waving her mother off, she made her way up the stairs to get her daughter. Emma changed her daughter and carried her down the stairs to the kitchen. Placing her in her high chair she set about getting her fed. Looking at the clock it was hard to believe that it was already after five in the evening. Guests had slowly been making their departures over the past hour.

Her mother led the Whitlocks and Garrett into the kitchen. Her father greeted Peter and Jasper warmly. It turns out that the Whitlocks owned the neighboring ranch. They too had kept their ranch in their family for generations. Emma watched them out of the corner of her eye as she cajoled Caroline to eat her dinner.

"She's beautiful," Charlotte said coming up beside her. "She looks so much like you."

"Thank you," Emma said with a tired smile. "She's a ball of sweet and silly."

Caroline shrieked and giggled batting her food covered hand against her mother's cheek just to prove her point. Emma laughed softly and gently wiped her daughter's hands cleaned and then her face. Charlotte laugh softly watching Caroline with a wistful look in her eyes and Emma reached over and grabbed her hand comfortingly.

Across the room Peter watched and spoke quietly to Jasper and Garrett. Being a vampire, he spoke faster than the humans in the room could catch and lower than they could hear.

"She's a special one Major," Peter said looking pointedly towards the women.

"Why are we here Captain?" Jasper asked sharply.

Garrett snorted and shook his head at Jasper. "Really Jasper? You haven't figured it out yet?" he asked in amusement.

Jasper pinned him with a look, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Who is she Peter?" he demanded.

"She's important, Major." Peter replied. "Important to us all, but especially you. She's who and what you've been looking and waiting for all along. You know this. You feel this. Say it, say the word out loud."

Jasper glanced at the young woman talking softly and gently to Charlotte. He could feel that she was somewhat weary of them, but even still she was trying to comfort Charlotte. He watched as she picked up Caroline and held her out to Charlotte for her to hold, surprising all of them. Watching her he couldn't fool himself or deny it. He felt it and her as soon as he walked up to her.

"Mate," he whispered hoarsely.

"Mate," Peter replied seriously. "Major, a shit storm is coming and she's at the center of it. She's being hunted, they're being hunted."

"What?" Jasper hissed dangerously. "You had best explain and then we need to plan."

"I don't know for certain, but something is coming." Peter said in frustration. "I had this feeling that we had to be here now because something is coming. Something dark is coming and it's coming straight for the little lady and her kin. Major, we need to keep her safe and get her and the baby out of here."

"We can't just take them," Garrett interjected. "Them disappearing will draw too much attention."

"Her brother in law has drawn the attention of something bad," Peter said staring off into space. "He's involved with something that was best left alone. You need to contact Carlisle, Jasper. We are going to need more help to deal with this."

Before they could continue their conversation, Bobby Williams reentered the kitchen and turned to the men bringing out his several times great grandfather's journal. He had left the room to go to his office in search of his ancestor's journal to show the Whitlock's his ancestor's promise to watch their family land in repayment for Major Jasper Whitlock saving his life in battle.

Jasper gently took the journal and read the words. He caught a brief flash of a memory from his past, his human days. He and his neighbor had enlisted at the same time and swore to look after one another. They had promised each other that should one of them fall, the other would look after the family of their fallen brother.

Jasper Whitlock and Silas Williams had grown up together. Silas too had lied about his age when he enlisted in the Confederate Army and they had both kept the other's secret. They had fought side by side in a number of battles, watching the other's back. It was the last battle before Jasper had been turned that he had saved Silas's life. Silas, though grievously injured, had survived and was sent home to recover. He was released from his duties as a soldier. Jasper had continued on, rising in the ranks and succeeding until the day he met Maria.

Shaking himself from the memories that were resurfacing, Jasper carefully closed the journal. Swallowing thickly, he turned to Bobby Williams and nodded. Looking at the man he could see the family resemblance to the boyhood friend he knew so long ago.

"He was an honorable man," Jasper said softly. "His words and deeds should make you proud of the man he was. We are of our ancestors." He managed to choke out.

Bobby nodded to the younger man and watched him carefully. His instincts were flaring as he watched the young men. They were his neighbors. This was the first time anyone had seen any of the Whitlocks in many, many years.

"So how have you boys been?" he asked. "We've been keeping tabs on the Whitlock ranch for your kin for the last few decades. We had thought that there were none left."

"Our family has other family homes that we had been staying in over the years," Peter replied genially. "It was only five years ago when we were digging through the legal paperwork from our grandfather that we found that the family holding here in Texas were still standing and operational. As soon as we tied up loose ends, we decided to come home to our family roots."

Jasper watched his Mate's father carefully. He could feel his suspicion and the slight fear spiking. Jasper knew that this man was far smarter than most humans and his instincts must be screaming at him. He subtly sent waves of calm at him, hoping to sooth the man's frayed nerves.

"Well, we had best be going soon," Jasper interjected. "We've taken enough of your time. You and your family are in grieving and you have our deepest condolences and sympathies. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call on us."

Robert Williams accepted the business cards and phone numbers from the gentlemen and shook their hands. He nodded to the young woman that was with them and led them to the door. He watched his daughter, his poor little Emma, as she put on a brave face and thanked them for coming. Caroline, his darling granddaughter babbled happily and toddled over to him and tugged for him to pick her up.

He gently led his grieving girls back into the house and locked the doors. The incident with Michael and his associates had made him uneasy. He had called the sheriff and a few of his friends on the local police department while he was in his office earlier. They would be sending out patrols just in case.

Robert passed Caroline to his wife and nodded for her to get the girls and grandchildren upstairs to get ready for bed. He expected Jesse to return and for there to be trouble. Something felt off about the whole situation and he couldn't shake it. He almost wanted to call the Whitlock boys back, but there was something off about them as well.

Sighing he locked the recently installed deadbolts, deadbolts that Jesse and her bastard of a husband didn't have keys to. He went to his office and unlocked his gun cabinet. Taking out his shot guns and rifles, he loaded them and brought the additional ammo with him.

"What is going on Bobby?" Hazel asked in concern.

"Michael brought trouble, Hazel." He said tiredly. "Those men that showed up threatened him and this family."

"You expect trouble tonight?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Rubbing a large calloused hand over his face he nodded. "I expect trouble to show up tonight. I think it best if perhaps you take the Emma and the kids and get them down in the storm shelter in the basement." He said softly.

Hazel regarded her husband carefully before heading up the stairs to explain the situation to Emma. Emma looked at her mother in shock as she heard what she was saying. Schooling her features carefully, she turned to the children and said they would be having a special sleepover down stairs. She gathered the kids and everything that they could possibly need in the coming hours. Her mother helped her to settle them in the thick walled room in the far corner of the basement. She ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone and tucked the hand gun that Danny had gotten for her in her pocket.

She passed her father on the stairs and hugged him fiercely. "I wish Danny was here," she said in a tear-filled voice.

"Me too, darlin'. Me too," he replied emotionally. "Now you get in the basement with those babies."

"Call them daddy," she urged her father. "Call the Whitlocks, please. They're the closest neighbors we have and they said they'd be there if we need anything."

"I don't know that I want to involve anyone else in this mess," he said hoarsely. "Now go, please."

Emma entered the storm shelter and tucked in the children. Her mother looked at her sadly before walked towards the door. Emma realized that her mother meant to stay with her father regardless of what was coming.

"Momma," Emma whispered. "Please call the Whitlocks. Please be safe. Convince daddy to call someone, please. I can feel it in my bones that something is not right."

"I will, Emma." Her mother said with a sad smile. "You stay safe and you take care of my babies for me, Emma. Promise me, Emma that no matter what happens, no matter what you hear you will stay here and protect the babies. Promise me."

"Momma!" Emma said sharply, nearly waking the children. "Please don't go. Have daddy come down here, we can wait it out. Please."

"Oh, honey, you know he won't come. I'll call the Whitlocks now, but you stay put." Hazel said firmly.

Emma tried to protest but her mother shut the thick steel door, whispering for her to stay put and stay safe. Emma heard her mother moving things in front of the door before it got silent. The thick walls and door of the reinforced storm room muffled most noise.

Emma fished her phone out of her pocket and the card that Peter had given her earlier fell out. She immediately prayed that she had enough service and sent a mass text to each of the mobile numbers he had listed. Almost immediately there were replies telling her to stay put and that help was coming.

Emma jumped when she heard a loud bang reverberate throughout the house above. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that her parents were alright, but deep down she knew that whatever happened after tonight she would be alone in the world with the children. Tears poured down her face as she waited.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Emma moved to brace her back against the door of the confined room. She would use whatever strength she needed to make sure that the door didn't open. She felt her phone vibrate and looked down at the message lighting up the screen. It was one of the numbers she had texted telling her that they were there, but to stay wherever she was until they text her to tell them her location.

Emma waited and kept vigil over the children. She rested her hand protectively over her abdomen. Closing her eyes she prayed that they would make it through the night. A small whimper drew her attention to the far corner of the room. Her niece, Kayleigh, stirred before cuddling into her older brother Ryan. Ryan was five, Kayleigh was four, and the youngest of the siblings, little Jimmy was three.

Emma watched them sleep, looking to her little Caroline cuddled in with the other children. Swallowing thickly she was certain she could feel the moment that her mother, father, and sister left this world. Tears fell silently and thickly down her cheeks as she waited. Her hand stayed gently on her stomach, as if to shield the life she carried within.

Her phone vibrated again, this time another of the numbers replied that more help was coming and to stay put. Closing her eyes, Emma knew that whatever was happening and had happened was awful. Something awful had occurred upstairs in the home her family had lived in for over a century.

She looked down at her phone willing it to say that everything was fine, that everyone was alive and well. Her eyes grew heavy and she struggled to stay awake, to keep guard and watch over her charges. As she was beginning to nod off her phone vibrated again. It was the first number asking where she and the children were.

With shaking hands she replied that they were in the storm shelter room in the basement. Closing her eyes she swallowed thickly and waited. She heard shouting and loud footsteps on the bottom of the basement stairs. She didn't call out because she had a lump in her throat, keeping her from replying. Her grief swamped her as she heard the voices and footsteps getting closer.

She recognized the voices of the Whitlocks as well as Sheriff Cunningham as the started moving things away from the door. Sheriff Cunningham called out for her to reply, but she could only manage to whimper quietly. Looking over at the children she knew she would have to do something.

"We're in here," she called out.

She moved to turn the large lock on the door. As she twisted it, the door was pulled open by a frantic and grief stricken Sheriff. She saw his blood soaked clothing and knew that her parents hadn't survived whatever had taken place upstairs.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. "Please no, please no."

Charlotte stepped forward, pushing the men out of the way and embraced the young mother. By now the children were awake and wide eyed, staring at the strange people at the door of the fun sleep over room they were staying in. They instinctively knew that something was wrong and began to cry as a group. Emma pulled away and crouched down to accept them into her arms.

Sheriff Cunningham watched the young woman he had watched grow from infancy comfort the children. The Davis kids were now orphans, as was Emma herself. Whatever Michael Davis had been involved in had brought some sick wackos that slaughtered the other members of Emma's family. As it stood they would most likely have to be brought into protective custody.

Charlotte knelt before Emma and wrapped her arms around the young woman. Her eyes stung with venom and not for the first time in her immortal existence she wished that she could cry. Turning towards her mate and sire, she looked at them with an almost feral look on her face.

"Ms. Brown, we need to get you and the kids out of the house," Sheriff Cunningham said gently. "Do you have a place you can go?"

"They'll stay with us at the Whitlock Ranch," Jasper stated firmly. "They'll be close enough to settle whatever needs to be done, but out of the way of your investigation."

"How was it you know the family again?" the sheriff asked suspiciously.

"Our families have been friends and allies of sorts since the Civil War," Jasper replied. "We got here as soon as she and her parents texted us, but it was too late. You were pulling in just as we were. Offering them a safe place to stay is the least that we can do for our neighbors and friends."

Emma nodded tiredly and tearfully in response. "We'll stay with you, but will be out of your hair as soon as possible. I'm sure you've got better things to do than to have a house full of kids throwing off your routine," she said softly.

"You can stay as long as you need Little Bit," Peter said kindly. "We wouldn't have offered if we minded. I know Charlotte would love to have kids running around."

Emma and the children were ushered upstairs with jackets covering their faces so they couldn't see the carnage. Emma gagged as she smelled the thick metallic odor of blood in the air. She leaned heavily on Jasper, who held her firmly, but gently to his side.

Once they were outside and away from the focal point of the gore, the sheriff gently took Emma's statement. He nodded because it matched with what Bobby had told him over the phone earlier that evening. He handed her his card and urged her to lay low with the kids for a while.

"You think we're in danger?" Emma asked in a hushed tone so the children couldn't hear.

"I would strongly suggest that you and the kids get somewhere out of here," the sheriff urged. "Whatever Mike was involved with is not good, Emma. Whoever it was that he pissed off, this could very well follow you. I'll be in touch."

Emma and the children were led to her SUV. The children were strapped in and Emma was gently put in the passenger seat. Jasper took the keys and drove her towards his family home. Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett piled into their pick-up truck and followed.

It was a short ten minute drive that had them pulling up to the front of the large farm house. It was much like her own family's Emma noted. Jasper cut the engine and helped her get the kids out of the car and into the house. Charlotte helped Emma get the children settled down again to sleep in the guest rooms upstairs before getting Emma settled in the Master bedroom. She tried to protest, but Charlotte was adamant that she stay there for the time being.

Emma fell asleep in the large bed with Caroline tucked against her side. It was a fitful sleep, but she slept none the less.

Downstairs the Whitlocks and Garrett stood around the island in the kitchen. They had all smelled the stench before they even made it to the house. Werewolves or Children of the Moon had shown up and killed the Williams and Davis families. It was only because they were interrupted and because it was not in fact a full moon that night that the entire family wasn't wiped out.

"I almost lost her," Jasper bit out in a feral voice. "They will pay."

"Did you call Carlisle?" Peter asked.

"I was going to in the morning, but you're right if werewolves are involved then we need more help." Jasper said gruffly.

"You need to tell him to talk to The Brothers," Peter said cautiously. "Tell him that you've found your mate and she's extremely important."

"Why would I let the Volturi know of my mate?" Jasper snarled.

"Because we need to use every avenue open to us in order to protect her," Peter said in exasperation. "We need to contact your shifter friends as well."

"Do I even want to know why? Are one type of wolves bad enough?" Jasper cried in anger.

"We are going to need their help and they can help guard her and offer another layer of protection," Peter said holding his hands up submissively.

Swearing vicious, Jasper picked up the phone and started dialing. He just prayed that he wouldn't regret what he was about to do. Looking up at the ceiling he listened to the heartbeats in the rooms upstairs and focused on his mate and her children with a soft smile on his face.

"Carlisle, I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper sat in his study staring off into space. Peter and Charlotte had taken Garrett out hunting and to run a perimeter around the Whitlock Ranch. They would run over and check on the Williams Ranch to see what the authorities were finding and report back when they returned. Upstairs he could hear the steady heartbeats of his mate, her children, and her young charges. Finding her was not something he had anticipated or ever hoped for.

Glancing up at the ceiling, he closed the old journal he had been flipping through. Emma, his young and tiny little mate was hurting and grieving so deeply it nearly brought him to his knees. His inner beast snarled knowing that she had belonged to another, even if only briefly. Jasper the man, the logical side of his brain, knew that he had no right to be upset with her for living her life. Even now she had no idea what she meant to him.

Jasper stood and placed his journal back in the shelves behind his large desk, the desk his father had made so many years ago. His senses were heightened knowing that his mate was in danger. During his phone call with Carlisle earlier, the Brothers chimed in on the call and were horrified to learn that his mate was in such danger. They agreed that they would be sending a number of the Guard to check things out and to assess the situation and assist. The rest of the Guard and the Kings themselves would be called if the situation called for more reinforcements.

It grated on Jasper's nerves asking the Volturi for help or involving them, but Peter was right. If it meant that Emma would be safe, he would do whatever it took. The werewolves didn't know what they were up against. Even now, Jasper was struggling to keep the Major reigned in. The Major was ready to unleash his fury on the world at large for daring to threaten his mate. He wanted to lay waste to those that harmed her or caused her pain.

Even in her sleep he could feel her grief and pain. It beat at his sense and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and hide her and the children away. Because the children were important to her, they were important to him. She was meant to be a mother; that much was abundantly clear when he watched her and little Caroline the previous day. An old desire for family and children rose up in him. It was something he had given up hopes for long ago. Now though he had the opportunity for family and children in his life.

Rolling his shoulders and twisting his neck from side to side, he tried to ease the tension that was coiled in his muscles. It was only long years of practice that kept the rigid control on the Major, his beast within, which was rattling at the cages he was kept behind. It was not time to unleash his inner monster, not yet. Soon he vowed internally, soon those that dared cause his mate and the children such pain and grief would pay.

With a heavy sigh, Jasper turned to stare out the window, watching the sky lighten. He looked out over the horizon, waiting for his coven members to return and report on what they found. He knew that he would have to feed the following evening, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his mate's side. Lost in his thoughts he watched the figures of his coven approaching on the horizon and hoped they had good news.

Meanwhile in La Push the Pack, Elders, and Council were meeting after a series of phone calls from the Cullens and their former coven member, Major Jasper Whitlock. The Mother had been identified and she was indeed in danger and being hunted. Their voices were raised arguing for and against bringing her to Forks or La Push preferably. Old Quil was firm and adamant that she and her kin must be brought locally for her protection. He reiterated that the spirits has spoken and foretold that she must be protected.

"We have had relative peace for a decade!" Paul argued. "Why do we have to involve ourselves in anything to do with the Cullens?"

"I gave my word," Jacob reminded everyone present firmly, silencing the meeting hall. "They came to protect Hillary and this tribe when they didn't have to. I gave them my word that I would return the favor."

Silence rang around the Pack Alpha. Their protests died on their lips remembering that terrifying day ten years prior when the Volturi were coming for them. Jacob was right, they owed the Cullens and their allies no matter how much it bothered them. They were duty and honor bound to return the favor.

"The Mother and her kin will lead to the next generation of Warriors unlike the world has ever seen," Old Quil rasped. "I'm not discrediting you or your children, but her bloodline will strengthen that of the Warriors around the world, she has the blood of warriors running through her veins."

"Haven't we dealt with enough legends and secrets?" Embry asked quietly.

"I forget that you are all still very young," Old Quil said tiredly. "I have had my problems with the Cullens in the past, I will not deny this. However, the spirits have told us that we must protect The Mother. For the survival of the tribe and Pack, we must protect The Mother."

Jacob met Quil's eye and nodded. He glanced to the other members of the Pack and then to the Council and Elders. They all knew what was at stake. There was no other option or choice, but to protect this young woman and her children.

The Pack left and went to Jacob's house. The imprints and their children were waiting in the much expanded home of Hillary and Jacob. They had to add to their home over the years to accommodate their large family. The Pack and other imprints joked that Hillary and Jake were trying to create a pack of their own.

The Pack gathered around in the large kitchen of the Black family home. They were discussing the meeting that had taken place and filling in the imprints as to what they had heard and decided. Jake looked towards Hillary, searching for any sign of fear or discomfort. He could see that she was anxious about the idea of vampires returning to their area. However, when they mentioned the young woman and the children that she cared for, Hillary straightened and he watched as her resolve to help rose up.

"She and the children need to come here," Hillary said firmly. "If they're in danger and it's bad enough that the Cullens and Whitlocks are asking for our help, then it must be bad."

"Aren't you afraid that they'll be bringing danger back to La Push?" Alani asked in concern. "What about our own children?"

"We have the Pack to protect us and our children. They do not have limitations such as the sun. As leaders of this tribe and Pack it is our responsibility and duty to protect the innocents," Hillary stated firmly. "Yes I fear for my children and the future, but if what Old Quil and Claire say is true, then if we do not help then there is no future for us at all."

Jake embraced his wife and kissed her brow. He caught the eye of his Pack mates and nodded. Catching Quil holding Claire out of the corner of his eye, he knew that the young imprint was struggling. She had been having more vivid dreams. Old Quil informed them that she was apparently meant to be the next Oracle or Dream-walker of the tribe. He had begun to train her and shared with her the old journals of previous tribe members that held the positions.

"I need to contact Johnny H. and let him know of what's happening," Jake said while straightening.

He reluctantly released Hillary and stepped out on the back patio, taking out his cell phone. Johnny answered on the second ring. It was a long drawn out phone call, but in the end they were on the same page and in agreement. Old Quil had contacted the other shifter immediately after Claire's dream. Johnny had contacted the other tribes of shifters to put them on high alert.

The shifters globally were preparing to mobilize if necessary or to take in The Mother and her children should the need arise. They took the instructions of the spirits very seriously. They would not go against their ancestors or the spirits, especially after such a dire warning. The Pack and shifters were preparing for war.

Jacob hung up the phone and looked to the sun lightening the sky. He glanced back at the home that he had built with his mate and wife. He knew that he was truly blessed. He just prayed that they would all make it out of this alive.

Emma stirred, drawing Caroline against her and nuzzling into her strawberry blonder curls. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to choke back her grief. Thank God the children were alright. Her little Caroline was a perfect blend of her and Danny, with her hair and her daddy's gray eyes. Thinking of Danny hurt deeply. She missed him, now more than ever. Her parents were gone, her sister and Mike were gone too.

Sighing, she sat up in the large bed and watched as Caroline stirred. Her big gray eyes popped open meeting her own blue eyes. Emma smiled softly at her daughter and picked her up with a smile. She looked around and found the diaper bag that Charlotte had hastily put together for her. She noticed that there was also a duffle bag as well and she wondered who or when it had been packed for her.

Caroline patted her face and babbled at her. She quickly changed her diaper and held her hand to go get the other children up for the day. Emma realized that it was already eight in the morning, much later than they were all used to getting up. Considering the circumstances however, it was early.

She heard the whispers and giggles in the room beside hers and smiled at her nephews and niece.

Beckoning them to follow her, they made their way down the stairs. Emma could smell breakfast from down the hallway as she ushered the four children into the kitchen. Jasper was working side by side with Charlotte to get a large breakfast prepared for the children and Emma.

"Have a seat," Charlotte said with a smile.

Emma smiled tiredly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Swallowing back the grief that threatened to overwhelm her, she placed a calming hand on her abdomen. Situating the children on the bench seat by a large bay window, she sat gratefully in a seat at the table.

Peter and Garrett entered the kitchen and nodded to Emma as the carried in arm loads of groceries. It appeared that they were restocking their kitchen. Emma looked around the large kitchen, like her parents' it still had hints of the original design, but had been updated renovated to add space and modernize. It was a beautiful room, with exposed timbers and quartz counters.

"Here," Jasper said sliding a plate of food in front of her while putting a plate nearby for Caroline.

Charlotte brought plates over for the other children with a soft smile. "Eat up and let me know if you want anything else."

Emma patiently helped Caroline spoon eggs for herself while taking bites herself. The food was delicious, but it didn't sit well in her stomach. She was so upset from the events from the night before. Drawing a shaky breath, she smiled reassuringly for the children and encouraged them to eat.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked her in concern.

"I – I don't know," she replied honestly. "I keep hoping to wake up and to have all of this be a bad dream. They don't know yet, none of them know and I don't know how to explain it or what to do. They barely understand what it meant to lay Danny to rest."

"Come one now darlin'. We'll figure something out and get through this," he said taking her hand in his cold one. "We'll take this one step at a time. After they've eaten and gotten dressed for the day we'll sit down with them, alright?"

Emma closed her eyes and nodded. She felt Caroline climb into her lap and nuzzle into her shoulder. Her faint whisper of, "mama" was all that Emma needed to re-center and ground herself again. She gave Caroline a light squeeze and tickled her gently causing her daughter to giggle and shriek.

Glancing across the table she saw her nephews and niece grinning and eating their breakfasts. Looking at the man crouched beside her, still holding her hand she nodded.

"That sounds like a plan," she replied. "Thank you for everything. When daddy said that he expected things to turn out," she paused glancing at the children. "I knew that he needed to call someone. I had hoped to reach someone before things turned out badly."

"I'm sorry that we didn't get there sooner, Little Bit," Peter said with genuine regret. "As we mentioned last night we pulled up at the same time that Sheriff Cunningham did."

"Thank you for coming all the same and for giving us a place to stay," she said emotionally.

"Mama!" Caroline said in alarm.

"Mama's got you, peanut." Emma said holding her daughter close. "It's alright now, little love."

"Auntie," Ryan whispered uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"Finish your breakfast please," she urged them. "Once you've eaten and we get dressed for the day we'll go out on the porch and have a family meeting, alright?"

Ryan got a serious look on his face for one so young. He knew that family meetings meant important business. His granddaddy called them sometimes. He wondered where his granddaddy and grammy were and why they were here with the Whitlocks. They were nice enough, but he was scared and missed his family. He was trying to be brave like his granddaddy, to be the man of the house for his Auntie.

Emma watched the interaction of her sister's children and concluded they had seen too much in life for children so young. She could see the wheels turning in their heads and the haunted looks in their eyes. Her father was notorious for calling 'family meetings' to check in with everyone or to go over things when it was serious enough.

Ushering the children upstairs to get changed, Emma realized that bags had been packed and brought for all of the children. She tried not to dwell on it someone going back to her family home. She couldn't fathom going back into that house knowing what had happened there. She also couldn't imagine someone from her family not living there again.

Steeling herself and stiffening her spine in resolve, she dressed the children and then herself. A Williams would always live on the Williams Ranch. Even if she held the property in trust for the kids and had the foreman and his family keep it going, the ranch would stay in the family.

Emma led the children outside to a screened in porch off of the kitchen and dining room. She had them all sit around her on a large couch. She turned and watched as the Whitlocks and Garrett entered as well, taking seats around the porch. Jasper nodded to her in encouragement.

"Alright," Emma began with a shaky voice. "I know it's hard for you to understand. You remember how we talked about how Uncle Danny had to go away; that he wasn't coming home again. Do you remember how we explained to you how he was going home to God?"

The children looked at Emma in confusion and not a little fear forming in their eyes. She choked back a sob and prayed for the strength to get through what she needed to do. She hoped that she had the strength to do right by them.

Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath feeling all of the emotions swirling around him. Emma's grief and pain was consuming him and the fear and confusion of the children was making his mind fuzzy. He gently pushed waves of calm to the grieving family. He looked sharply to his coven and knew that they could see how distressed the humans were, but also him. Looking at Garrett, he nodded to the man that had approached him after the confrontation in La Push a decade before about possibly joining his coven. As a fellow warrior he missed the comradery of being around others. They all valued their privacy and space, but companionship was important to them. After years of being alone, they felt the need to be close and bond.

After discussing it with Peter and Charlotte, Garrett was accepted into their group. Peter had told him that there would come a time that Garrett would be needed. He later said that he would be linked to him in ways he couldn't fathom yet. When Jasper raised an eyebrow at him in question, Peter pulled a face and told him that it had something to do with his mate.

Shaking himself, Jasper turned to face Emma, his mate, his salvation. "It'll be alright darlin'."

Drawing a deep calming breath Emma faced the children. Ryan being the oldest knew that something was wrong and was crying silently. The other children picked up on the emotions and change in the atmosphere around them and began crying as well. Emma wiped away at the tears that were now beginning to fall from her own eyes.

"Baby," she said emotionally, "I'm so sorry honey. I'm so, so sorry. Last night something happened."

"No," Ryan whimpered.

Emma held the four children to her closely and looked down at them. "Granddaddy, grammy, mama, and daddy went to go be with Uncle Danny," she said fighting back a sob. "Shhh. Hush, I know loves. I know. They went to go keep Uncle Danny company. It'll be alright, I'm here. We'll look after one another and they'll all watch over us now. It's alright, let it out."

By now Emma was clutching the children to her, sobbing right along with them. Her throat clogged and she felt herself shatter and break. She rocked the young children on her lap. She felt strong, cold arms wrap around her, embracing her.

Charlotte watched the young mother break and leaned into Peter, letting out a soft sob. Her eyes stung with venom. Looking to her mate she could see that he too was moved by the scene playing out in front of them. Garrett shifted uncomfortably nearby, but looked upset for the family before them. He had confided in them earlier that morning that Hazel Williams was a Harrison and a distant descendant of his. During his years alone wandering the states, he tried to keep tabs on his family. There were other branches of cousins or his brother's descendant, but Hazel and in turn her children and theirs were from his line.

"It'll be alright," Jasper said softly. "Come now, you can't carry on so. You've got to relax as much as you can, darlin'. This can't be good for the babies, Emma."

Emma hiccupped and rocked the children until they calmed. She leaned her head forward against the strong, hard chest of the man that was holding her. She knew that she should be weary of this virtual stranger, but there was something about him that she knew that she could trust, that she felt drawn to.

Ryan held Caroline and tucked himself to Emma's side. On her other side Kayleigh held Jimmy and clung to her. Emma clutched them all, trying to stay strong for them.

"Let's show the little ones around the Whitlock Ranch," Charlotte suggested. "Maybe you can tell us what's different about your ranch and ours?"

Ryan nodded with solemn eyes. He made sure Caroline was secure in her mama's arms and hopped off her lap. He held out his arms for Jimmy and waited for Kayleigh to hold his hand. They walked over to follow Charlotte outside. It was once again an overcast day, to the vampires were safe taking them outside.

"Alright, let me take the little one for you, ma'am." Peter said. "I'll bring her out to see the animals with the other kids. Why don't you rest and put your feet up."

Emma went to protest, but stopped. Nodding, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch behind her. Caroline went with Peter babbling away happily. Garrett watched uncomfortably for a few moments before following the children and the others outside.

"Alright, darlin'?" Jasper asked gently. "Do you want to stay out here on the porch? Why don't you put your feet up for a bit and relax?"

Emma allowed him to shift her so she was lounging back on the couch with her feet up. She stared off in the distance and was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she was drawn from her thoughts when the sounds of fast moving engines approaching startled her. Tired peeled out and came to an abrupt halt in the gravel driveway.

"Where is she? Where are they?" were the questions being shouted by the strangers. Jasper nearly went into full Major mode at the interruption. It was only that he subconsciously recognized the voices as men from the funeral and burial yesterday.

"You stay right here," he urged her. "I'll go see who it is and be right back."

Jasper returned with a number of the men that had been at the funeral and Williams home the previous day. Emma tearfully greeted her late husband's friends and fellow soldiers. Apparently word had already been spread about what had happened at her parents' home the night before. She was just grateful that the children were outside.

Another knock interrupted her before she could speak. Jasper returned with Sheriff Cunningham. He tiredly greeted Emma.

"Emma, we need to talk about what we found," he said gently.

"I don't understand," she said cautiously. "What happened, Sheriff?"

"I don't know how to say this without upsetting you more, dear." He said gruffly. "But we've been working the crime scene all night and things just aren't adding up. Can you tell us anything more?"

Emma stared at him in confusion and explained the altercation with Mike and the two men. She told him of the threats that they made and how her father had a gut feeling. He had her and the children barricade themselves in the storm shelter. Her mother refused to stay with them and went to stay with her father and help if she could. She told them of how she heard a series of bangs that shook their house, but then it got silent. She showed him her cell phone and the messages that she sent to establish a timeline.

"I'm going to be blunt, Emma," the sheriff said. "Whoever or whatever it was that got your family did a number on them. It was savage and animalistic. There's a team there still trying to clean things up and document as much as they can. I won't bother or ask the children at this time. Emma, you need to be cautious and on high alert. Whoever did this might come for you and the kids next."

Emma shook in her seat and watched as the males around her gritted their teeth and struggled to remain calm for her sake. Hell, she was struggling to remain calm. She was terrified, but she was furious. Whoever killed her parents and sister would not get close enough to the children.

"No one will harm those children," she stated firmly, resting her hand on her abdomen. "No one is ever going to harm them. I don't care what it takes, what I have to do, or who I have to kill. Those children will not be harmed!"

The sheriff shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps it's best if I forget that you said that in front of me, Emma."

She snorted and stood from her seat, causing the men to stand abruptly. Smile softly at them, ever the southern gentlemen, she thought in amusement. Turning she looked out across the yard where the children were chasing around a litter of puppies near the barn. The laughter and yipping was balm to her weary soul. As much as the children picked up on something being wrong, they were still so innocent and resilient, and they would remain so if she had any say in it.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, facing the sheriff. "When will we be allowed home? Or do you think we should temporarily turn over the running of the ranch and relocated to keep safe?"

Sheriff Cunningham tiredly ran a hand over his face. The crime scene would haunt him for the rest of his days. Seeing a childhood friend slaughtered so viciously was traumatizing. Things like this didn't happen in their sleepy little neck of the woods.

"We still need to process things at the ranch, Emma." He told her gently. "There's still a lot to review. Once we're finished I will arrange to have a professional cleaning crew take care of things and try to get things as back to normal as possible for you and the little ones. In the meantime, I think that you and the little ones need to disappear for a while, Emma. This situation isn't anything I've ever seen before."

Emma nodded and turned to continue watching the children. She knew that Danny's friends and fellow soldiers would be leaving today. Many of them had probably already delayed their travel plans to later in the day after what had happened last night, but she knew that they would still have to leave.

Jasper stepped up beside Emma and turned to face Sheriff Cunningham. "My family and I have a series of homes and places where we can hide Emma and the children. I can leave all of my contact information with you, sir, but I think that whatever is happening it's best if they disappeared like you said," Jasper said sending out waves of calm and acceptance.

Emma turned to him curiously and then looked around the room. Already a number of the men were nodding in agreement and taking their leave. Sheriff Cunningham nodded took the business card from Jasper. Jasper suggested that they be contacted through a lawyer, Jenks, in order to keep their location secret and private.

Emma watched the others leave before cautiously turning to see Jasper looking at her. Biting her lip nervously, she looked away to watch the children. Sighing wearily, she knew that they now would have to flee. It grated on her nerves to think of running away from this, but they were right. She and the children were too vulnerable at the moment. They needed to get away to regroup.

"I guess I had better start looking for places to go," Emma said softly.

"I meant what I said, ma'am." Jasper assured her. "We have homes globally, we only need to pick a location and we can leave by evening today."

"Where do you suggest we go, the children and I, that is," she said quietly.

"Ma'am if you think I'm going to leave you and the children alone to face whatever it is that's hunting you, you've lost your mind," Jasper said in exasperated amusement. "To answer your question, I suggest Washington. A family friend has a home there, I was planning on purchasing one nearby regardless. Let me make the arrangements and we can be out of here as soon as possible."

"You really don't have to do this," Emma disagreed. "We can figure things out."

"Please, Emma. Let me do this for you, for the children," Jasper said taking her hands in his own. "We can help you if you let us. We have friends who are already on their way to help and allies ready and willing to help in Washington."

Emma battled with herself internally. Part of her was weary of accepting the help of strangers, but another part of her was urging her to trust him, to trust this man that she had never met before yesterday. Looking down at their joined hands, Emma struggled with herself. She hated feeling vulnerable, but she knew that she would need all the help that she could get to keep the children safe.

"Alright," she agreed softly, "but you have to give me more details of where we're going."

Jasper flashed her a toothy smile. "Forks, Washington would be our destination. Or if you would prefer, we have special permission to take up residence on the La Push reservation if the need arises."

Emma nodded and watched her daughter holding a puppy that was enthusiastically licking her face. She smiled softly at the scene before her. She knew that she would most likely end up asking for one or two of the puppies for the children.

As if sensing her train of thought Jasper said, "I see little Miss Caroline has picked herself a puppy." His voice was colored with amusement. "She's welcome to the little one. It looks like your other charges have another picked as well. Think you can handle a couple of pups as well? A couple of dogs might be a good warning system."

Emma hadn't even thought of it that way and swallowed thickly. "Well, if you're sure then I guess I've got a couple of puppies for the kids," she laughingly replied.

Emma watched as Jasper nodded towards Peter who leaned down and spoke to the children. Their hoots and shrieks of delight made her smile. It was a small thing, but if she could bring them happiness, even the smallest amount when things were so bad, then it was worth it.

Jasper waved them back to the porch. Caroline carried her wriggling black and white puppy with the help of Garrett. Ryan held the spotted puppy that he and his siblings picked out. She watched the happiness on their faces and the amusement on the faces of the adults.

"Auntie Emma!" Ryan called out happily. "They said we can keep him!"

"Puppy!" Caroline babbled happily.

Emma laughed and nodded to the children and ushered them in to the porch to watch them play. Jasper took his leave with Peter following. They were leaving to make the arrangements for the relocation to Forks or La Push. Jasper and Peter quickly picked a large timber and cabin styled home situated on the border of La Push. Jasper contacted the Quilete chief, Billy Black to let him know what was happening and what the plan was. Peter was on the phone with a real estate agent trying to fast track the purchase of the home. He forwarded their legal information to the agent and called Jenks instructing him to hammer out the agreement and fast. He reiterated it needed to be fast tracked as they would be arriving within the week.

Emma turned and greeted them as they returned to the porch. Jasper's breath caught as he watched Emma sitting on the floor with Caroline on her lap, tugging at her strawberry blonde curls. The puppies were yipping around them, playing with the other children. The sight before him was all he had ever imagined and hoped for himself during his human life. The scene was one that he had longed and wished for before he left for war.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he nodded to Emma with a bright smile. "We can pack up the vehicles and head out in the morning. It will give us enough time to have someone collect any personal items you want from your home," he told her gently. "You just make a list of what you want and the instructions of what you want done with the homes and other properties and I'll make sure it's done."

"Thank you," Emma replied with a watery smile. "I appreciate all that you're doing for us. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"I don't want anything in return, Emma" he told her firmly, but gently. "We're only doing what's right. My mama would have my hide if I didn't help a lady out in her time of need, especially one with babies, ma'am."

Caroline climbed off her mama's lap and toddled over to the taller blonde man. She smiled up at him and reached for him to pick her up. She didn't understand what was happening, but this man was nice. There was something about him and the others that made her feel safe.

"Up!" little Caroline demanded.

Peter and Garrett snorted as the saw the stunned expression on their friend's face. They watched as he leaned down to scoop up the little miss and laughed as she tugged at his curly hair. Emma fought to keep a smile off of her face. It was clear the man wasn't used to being around children, but he didn't mind them.

Charlotte breezed into the house to get lunch ready for the kids Emma leaned back against the couch and hugged her nephew Jimmy to her chest. The poor boy didn't understand where mama and daddy were. Kayleigh did a little bit better, and poor Ryan knew as much as a five year older child could. Her eyes stung with grief for their loss. They were so young to have lost so much.

"Easy there, darlin'." Jasper said crouching down beside her holding Caroline. "It'll be alright. I promise you, whoever did this will pay. Don't fret, sweetheart."

Emma wanted to believe him, her breath caught when she looked up and caught his blackening eyes. That one look stopped her short. Any doubt she had that he meant it, evaporated. She knew that he would keep his word. Not for the first time since meeting the Whitlocks and Garrett, she felt that there was something different about them.

"Let's get the kids washed up and ready for lunch," Peter suggested ushering the kids into the house, leaving the puppies on the screened porch.

Once they were all seated, Emma focused on the kids and her own growing hunger. The meal passed quickly and she set about writing the list of the things that she and the children would need from their homes. She wanted to have Mike and Jesse's home held in trust for their children for the time being. The children would need their personal items and a few things of their parents, but everything else would need to go into storage. Her parents' home would have to have everything covered and preserved until the Williams returned to their home. Her and Caroline's personal things would need to come with them. The family jewelry would need to locked up as well as the other things of value on the estate.

It was late in the evening when she had finished her list and the instructions she needed to contact a lawyer for. Jasper waved her off saying that he would fax it to their attorney, Jenks and have him and his team handle everything. He contacted the sheriff and talked to him about getting their personal things so they could leave town the following day.

Once Emma and the children were asleep, the Whitlocks left Garrett watching over them. Jasper stopped to feed before going to meet the sheriff at the Williams Ranch. They worked quickly emptying drawers and other personal items into boxes and bags. Once they were done, they drove to the Davis family home to do the same. Jasper shook his hand and left to return home to his mate and the sleeping children.

Just as they were pulling into the driveway with loaded vehicles, Jasper noticed figures fast approaching from the East. He quickly exited his vehicle and wait, assessing the situation. Sensing that there were vampires fast approaching he signaled for Peter and Charlotte to flank him.

"Greetings Major Whitlock," Demetri of the Volturi called out in greeting as he approached with Alec, Jane, and Felix. "Our Masters sent us to assist you."

Jasper nodded cautiously, glancing to his home where his mate and the children were sleeping. He looked back to find the Guard members watching him with smirks. Baring his teeth he snarled at them, reminding them of just who and what they were dealing with.

"That woman and those children are under my protection," he growled to them in warning. "Werewolves are hunting her for reasons we don't know yet. I won't fight on two different fronts, this is your one and only warning."

"Understood," Demetri said holding his hands out in supplication. "We are here to assist you, Major. No harm will come to them from us or while we are present, you have my word."

Jasper watched him before nodded. "We leave in the morning and head towards La Push, Washington," he told them.

"Master Aro instructed us that we're not to antagonize the shifters," Jane said tonelessly. "It would seem that Johnny H. contacted him last night about things. The tribe and Pack are willing to help, but they are weary of us for some reason," she said with a smile full of mischief.

Peter snorted in amusement. "No reason at all," he said dryly.

"Come," Jasper ordered, "we have much to do before we can leave and we're losing time."

Glancing up at the night sky he made note of the lunar cycle and phase of the moon. A shiver ran down his spine. He looked to the others with a grim look on his face.

"We need to move quickly and make it to La Push and the safety of the numbers of the Pack within two weeks," he said. "The next full moon they're going to hunt for my mate and the children and we need to be as far from here as possible."

They talked and planned into the long hours of the night. They spent the night packing up the house and securing it. Taking extra sets of clothes and carefully storing anything of value, they had the SUV's and trucks ready and waiting for Emma and the children when they woke.

Emma was startled meet the newcomers, but smiled gratefully for their assistance. She herded the children to and from breakfast and got them and herself ready to go in record time. The newcomers seemed a bit tense around her and the children, but Emma trusted that Jasper and his family wouldn't let any harm come to them.

She looked out the window of her SUV watching the countryside around her change. Glancing in the mirror looking back, she saw the children dosing in their seats. In the distance she watched as they got further and further away from their home and the devastation. Closing her eyes she prayed that they would be alright.

A firm cold hand grasped her own and the opened her eyes to see Jasper looking over at her from the driver's seat. It was difficult to think that he hadn't been part of her life before Danny's funeral and yet now it was hard to imagine life without him and the others. She squeezed his hand back letting him know that she appreciated it and him. Looking forward she settled in to her seat and closed her eyes resting her hand on her abdomen. She would just have to trust in him and the others, come what may.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat in the SUV with the children and Charlotte as Jasper was in the hotel making arrangements for their stay for the night. She couldn't believe that it had already been four days since they had left Texas. What should have been a thirty-six hour trip was dragged out. There were a number of setbacks. They were traveling with four children under the age of six, they had two puppies, she was pregnant and then there were the other needs such as gas, sleep, eating and bathroom breaks.

Leaning her head back against the head rest of the car, she fought back tears. It felt like all she had been doing was crying, for days and weeks on end. She was tired, her body ached, but she had to keep going. She had spoken to Sheriff Cunningham a few hours prior on the disposable phone that Jasper had gotten and he told her that the case was very much still open and under investigation. He warned her that the more that they dug into Mike's life and past, the more complicated it made their case. Apparently Mike had a darker side that he tried to hide.

They had stopped at a local hotel just outside of Forks, Washington. It had been their pattern over the past several days. The new members of their group were a bit standoffish, but Emma was more than alright with it. Her instincts were screaming at her "danger!" In fact the whole group seemed "off" but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was certain they weren't exactly human, but she didn't want to dwell on that at the moment.

Emma sat up straighter as the hair on the back of her neck stood. Opening her eyes, she turned to find Jane staring at her curiously. Her brother Alec stepped up beside his sister and whispered something to her, drawing her attention away from Emma.

Jasper came out of the hotel and was walking back towards the SUV's while looking around. His body language was tense and on high alert. She watched as his head whipped to the left. Peter swiftly made his way to his side. Garrett exited the vehicle that he had been waiting in and walked over as well.

Emma looked back in the mirror at the children that were starting to get restless. She met Charlotte's eye in the mirror and then looked back to where Jasper and the others were now talking animatedly. Charlotte seemed to want to be out there, but remained in the back of the SUV with the children.

"I need to get the kids into their room," Emma said tiredly. "I also need to stretch. Being in a car for such long periods of time is becoming extremely uncomfortable for me."

"I know, Sugar." Charlotte said carefully. "Let them finish up what they're talking about and we'll get you and the kids situated."

Emma stamped down the frustration that was rising within. She was grateful for them and their help, but she really didn't like not being in the loop, especially when it was her and her children's lives that were at stake. Getting sick of waiting, Emma shifted her weight and turned to open the door of her SUV.

"You should wait," Charlotte urged.

"I'm going to get the kids in their room and then I'm hoping to get them and myself to sleep," Emma said firmly.

"Emma, please!" Charlotte pleaded.

"I appreciate everything that you're all doing and I am grateful for your help." Emma said tiredly as she was getting out of the vehicle. "However, right this moment I'm getting those kids out of this vehicle and into their room where they can stretch their legs."

Jasper had reached her side by then. He and the others had sensed the shifters nearby. They quickly spoke of several contingency plans in case things went badly. Their talk however, was abruptly ended when they heard Emma becoming more agitated and distressed.

"Everything alright, darlin'?" he asked.

"I just want to get the kids settled in. They've been cooped up in vehicles for the last four days," she explained. "They're tired. I'm tired. We could all do with a good night's sleep and not having to climb back into a vehicle for a while."

Jasper could feel her frustration and fatigue as well as the grief that she was carrying beating at him. She felt emotions so strongly and purely, as did the children. He had struggled the last several days trying to keep them as calm and content as possible with their situation. It was taking a lot out of him to have to use his power so much over a long period of time.

"Alright, let's get you and the kids settled." He said nodding to her.

"We're going to have to have a serious talk about things, Jasper." She told him firmly as she helped the children out of the car. "Things aren't quite adding up and while I'm not sure that I even want to know. I would appreciate the truth and an explanation as to why I feel like I should and need to trust you. It doesn't make sense at all to me. I barely know you and I buried my husband less than a week ago."

"Emma," he began cautiously.

"No," she cut him off. "I don't want excuses or half-truths. When we get to where ever it is that you and Peter have picked for us, we need to talk. Please?"

Looking over her features carefully, he frowned seeing the dark circles under her eyes. He felt out with his gift and felt her sincerity. Nodding slowly, he helped her get the kids from the car with Charlotte. Peter and Garrett came forward to start grabbing their bags for the night. That was when Emma noticed that the others had mysteriously disappeared.

She looked at Jasper pointedly with an eye brow raised as if to say, "this is what I'm talking about." She had noticed over the course of their travels at least two of them at a time disappeared for sometimes hours at a time. That and so many other things about these…people just didn't seem to add up as altogether human.

Emma held Caroline on one hip and Jimmy on the other. Both nuzzled into her shoulders as they sought her for comfort. It had been a long, challenging trip for everyone. Emma swore to herself that she would not repeat a long road trip with young children again any time soon unless it was absolutely necessary.

Beside her Jasper and Charlotte led Ryan and Kayleigh to the rooms. They were able to procure a suite of rooms for their stay until the house that Jasper had purchased was ready. Jenks had come through and push through the purchase and legal aspects of the change of ownership. He told them that they would be able to move in to the house in a week, two at most.

Emma gently put Caroline and Jimmy on the bed. She took the diaper bag from Garrett with a smile and turned to change Caroline. Jimmy was taken to the bathroom with Ryan. She quickly got the children changed and ready for bed. She tucked them in and read them a story before leaving them to sleep for the night.

Walking quietly to the living room area, Emma looked up to catch Jasper's eye. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he seemed to be battling with himself. A loud knock on the door to the suite caused him to tense. He was suddenly by the door, when Emma was certain he was lounging against the wall near the couch a good fifteen feet away. Oh, yes she would be getting answers in the morning.

Jasper tensed and reluctantly opened the door to reveal two very large, very attractive Native American men. The men scrunched up their faces and seemed to vibrate. Their eyes snapped to where she was now sitting on the chair nearest to the door of the children's room.

"What can I do for you Jake? And Embry, I believe?" Jasper asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"We've come to make sure that you and your guests arrived alright." Jacob rumbled in a deep voice. "We also wanted to introduce ourselves to Mrs. Brown and to give our deepest condolences." He said sincerely. "If you need anything, please let us know. On behalf of our tribe, it has been agreed that you and your kin will be offered sanctuary in La Push."

Emma sat stunned for a moment before looking at Jasper in confusion. "Thank you for your kindness," she replied. "I'm not sure what I've done to warrant such benevolence from your people."

"Our…friend… Jasper told us of what has happened to you and your family," Jacob said compassionately. "We could not allow a… _mother_ to be on her own with such evil in the world hunting her. As such we're offering our protection."

Jasper looked at Jacob sharply as he was speaking. There was something that Jacob was hiding. Something about the phrasing and what he was saying. He pinned the Alpha with a look and sent him waves of suspicion, confusion, and warning.

Emma looked back and forth between them, certain that she was missing something. Looking at the two larger, russet skinned men, she knew that they too weren't quite what they appeared to be. Swallowing thickly, Emma glanced over her shoulder towards the door where her children were sleeping. Laying a protective hand over her abdomen, she turned to face the males sitting around her.

"Thank you for your offer and kindness," Emma said cautiously. "I will do whatever it takes to protect the children, even accepting help from strangers at this point. I know that there is something else going on here, something more than what you're all telling me. Tomorrow I want answers, no please, hear me out. I'm too tired right now to deal with whatever this is, but I will be dealing with this. I expect honesty. If I don't receive it then I'm packing up the children and taking my chances on my own."

Jasper's eyes darkened and he seemed to stand more rigid. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, he settled for nodding in acknowledgement of her words and demands. Jake and Embry too reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"On that note, I'm going to crawl into bed," Emma said wearily. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're all doing for us or offering. I just want you to level with me so I know what I'm dealing with. I deserve that much."

No one argued or disagreed with her as she stood to leave. The Quiletes stayed in the living room with Jasper and waited for the door to the room where Emma and the children would be sleeping to close. Once they heard her settle in and her heartrate slowing to that of a sleeping state, they turned to one another.

"She's carrying two very strong children," Embry stated softly. "Their heartrates are strong and steady, even in her stressed state."

"Yes," Jasper agreed, "but she's also a very strong woman herself. What they've been through, what she has been through is horrible. Those responsible will pay."

"Where are the others? Where is the rest of your coven?" Jake asked.

"They've gone to hunt," Jasper stated. "They've gone well outside the area, so don't be alarmed. There are two running perimeters and checking the area at all times."

Jake nodded and glanced at Embry. "It has been agreed that you can stay here with whatever allies you need to bring in, we just ask that you do not feed in the local area," Jake stated firmly. "I noticed your eyes aren't the same gold they were before. Are you sure that won't be a problem?"

"I have much more control now," Jasper assured him. "I've been trying to stick to blood bags, but when I can't I hunt the dregs of society and criminals."

Grimacing, the Quiletes nodded in acknowledgement. They sat quietly and tensely in silence for a few moments before Peter and Garrett returned with Charlotte trailing behind them. Peter's facial expression immediately had Jasper straightening and the Major surfacing.

"Report!" Jasper snapped.

"Major," Peter said calmly. "Something is coming. I don't know what it is, but something isn't quite right. I don't know what it is, but the other shoe is about to drop for Emma."

"What do you mean?" Jasper snarled, stepping forward. "There has to be more than that, Captain!"

"I'm sorry, Major!" Peter said in alarm. "You know that I can't control this! I'm trying to pick up on anything else to help, but I think something else is going to happen. We need to be ready."

Jasper snarled and began pacing the room. Jake and Embry watched, their backs rigid, ready to spring into action should the very dangerous vampire in front of them lash out. They had seen him in action once before, but since then they had learned from the Elders and Council who and what he was. Apparently he was The God of War and had earned the reputation during his years in the Southern Vampire Wars.

"Major, Jasper," Peter said submissively. "Please, you need to relax and think of Emma and the children. Please."

Jasper wrestled the Major back, just enough that he gained control again. The Major was still there, but Jasper was once again in control. He drew a deep unnecessary breath and looked at the others in the room. As he went to open his mouth, his cell phone rang. Looking sharply at Peter, he answered it and heard the tired and scared voice of Jenks.

Jasper closed his eyes as Jenks began explaining that Sheriff Cunningham had contacted him. Another law enforcement agency had contacted him looking for Emma. Apparently the earlier that day her only cousin and her husband were killed in a tragic and mysterious death. Their children were away from the home at school at the time and had unfortunately come home to discover their deceased parents. According to the legal documents on file for Rebecca and Nicholas Harrison, Emma was listed as the legal guardian of their three children. Cian, Natashia, and Meagan Harrison were now being held in custody until Emma or another family member could come to get them.

Garrett sagged against the wall, closing his eyes in grief. Nicholas was his brother's last direct descendant besides his children. He had tracked the family down years before and kept tabs on them. Garrett looked to the door of the room where the rest of his last living kin slept peacefully unaware of the tragedy that had struck again.

"I'll go," Garrett said emotionally. "They're my nieces and nephews, no matter how many generations separating us. They're my brother's children."

Jasper spoke firmly to Jenks on the phone tell him to make the arrangements for a one Garrett Harrison to collect the children on Emma's behalf. The pair spoke for another ten minutes going over any additional legal concerns. He informed him that he would be receiving the key to the house that he had purchased by then end of next week. Apparently Billy Black and Old Quil had thrown their weight behind the sale of the property that was on the outskirts of La Push.

Jake and Embry shared a look before pulling out their own phones to relay the necessary information along. Jasper hung up his phone call and closed his eyes in anguish. He listened as the shifters spoke of the conversations from this evening and what had just happened earlier. He heard them hang up and opened his eyes to meet their serious, yet sad gazes.

"We need to talk," Jake told him quietly. "There's more going on than you know."

"I figured as much," Jasper stated calmly.

"There's been a prophecy of sorts about this, about Emma and the children." Jake told him quietly. "The Elders have also found that there is an old legend that spoke of a woman. The Mother would come in a time of need, with her children and charges. They would need to be guarded and protected from a great darkness that hunted them."

"Quil's imprint had a dream of this and spoke if words from a Wise One." Jake said looking at the vampires in the room. "We will help you do whatever it takes to keep them safe. The continuation of our tribe and the future depends on it."

"Repeat that for me," Jasper said straightening.

Jake stood tall, every bit the Alpha and looked him into the eye and repeated everything. He told him Claire's dream and the words of the Wise One, word for word. The Alpha and Beta watched as various emotions ran across the faces of the ancient beings before them. They looked like the dangerous predators they truly were. Their fury and rage burned in their blackened eyes.

A muffled whimper from the room startled them out of their mindset. They heard Emma stir and climb out of the bed and make her way to where the children were cocooned on the nearby bed. They heard her pick up Caroline and bring her over to the other bed to change her. Emma out away the diaper changing necessities and gathered the child in the bed with her. They listened as she and Caroline fell back asleep.

"Garrett, you need to leave soon and make your way back east. Jenks has made arrangements for you to take the next available flight out of Seattle." Jasper instructed the man.

Before he could continue, the members of the Volturi had returned. They were quickly brought up to speed on what had occurred. Even being in the same room as the shapeshifters, they maintained their professional aloofness, especially in light of recent events.

"I will accompany Garrett," Demetri volunteered. "He will most likely need an extra set of hands with the children. It will also give me the opportunity to get a read on the werewolves that are hunting Emma."

Jasper nodded at the guard member and turned to the others. He watched as the twins seemed to communicate with one another silently. They turned back towards Jasper.

"We will stay to protect the humans," Jane said flatly.

"However, our Masters need to be contacted and updated," Alec added. "I'll call them once we're done here."

Turning back to his coven members, Jasper quirked an eyebrow at them. They too seemingly had a silent communication. Peter would stay with him to protect Emma and the children, Charlotte would accompany them to bring back the three additional children.

"Jasper," Charlotte said softly, "we need to let Emma know before we leave what is going on. It wouldn't be right to dump this on her suddenly in the morning while she's all alone. We should tell her about what's going on before I leave, please."

Closing his eyes, Jasper put his head in his hands. His throat clogged as he thought of the additional pain he would need to add to Emma's already bleeding and abused heart. He just prayed that this wouldn't cause any harm to her or the two precious lives that she carried.

Charlotte entered the room where Emma and the children were sleeping. She carefully made her way to the bed where Emma and Caroline slept. Gently she woke Emma and helped her to move the baby back into the bed with the other children. Emma tucked the kids in and followed Charlotte out in the living room again to find that it was nearing on one in the morning and not only were the Quiletes still present, but everyone else was back as well.

"What's happened?" she asked Jasper cautiously.

"Why don't you sit down, darlin'." Jasper suggested.

Emma gingerly sat on the vacated chair. She glanced around the room and noticed the grim and pitying looks on the faces around her. She met the startling red eyes of Jasper and waited for him to continue.

"Darlin,' I'm so sorry," he began. "I just got off the phone with Jenks and it would seem that something has happened to a cousin of yours. He and his wife didn't make it. Their children need some place to stay and you were named their legal guardian."

Emma closed her eyes and seemed to curl in on herself and around her rounded belly. She protectively wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears begin to fall. Her heart could not take any more loss or pain. Her pulse throbbed in her ears and she had a hard time catching her breath. Not again, she thought. Please not again.

"Who?" she asked with her voice thick with tears.

"Nicholas and Rebecca Harrison," Jasper replied gently. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Emma sat trembling in the chair and looked up at the people in the room around her. She definitely wanted answers now. She would just have to put on a brave face and pull it together. She could grieve later, but right now she needed to be strong for the children.

"I think it's time for answers," she said looking right at Jasper. "I won't be able to go back to sleep again tonight."

"I'm not sure where to start," Jasper answered honestly. "You're probably not going to believe us."

"Let's just start with what you are, shall we?" Emma challenged.

"What?" Jake asked with wide eyes.

"I noticed almost from the moment I met all of you that none of you are complete human," she replied him. "So why don't you tell me what you are and we'll go from there."

Jake leaned forward and began to quietly explain his people and their history and legends. He explained about the shape shifters, the wolves and Protectors of their tribe and humans. He caught the eye of Jasper as he began explaining Cold Ones or vampires to her.

Emma listened and still couldn't believe what they were saying. She sat staring at the group in front of her and her heart was pounding in her throat. She could feel her pulse in her ears and her vision blurred. Her head snapped to the door where the children slept and turned back to face the assembled group of supernatural beings around her.

"Tell me I didn't just hear you correctly," she said calmly, rubbing her stomach. "Tell me you did not just say that you're vampires and shape-shifters that turn into giant wolves."

"Emma," Jasper said cautiously, "Darlin' you need to calm down and breathe."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" she snapped. "My entire world was just pulled out from under me. Now you tell me that I'm surrounded by things that go bump in the night and that I'm being hunted by werewolves?"

"I understand this is a lot to take in," Jake said in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"Don't patronize me," she gritted out. "I'm going to say this once, so everyone had better listen up. If any harm comes to those children, to my children, I don't care what I have to do or who I have to go to. The people responsible will not have anywhere to hide. I won't stop until I hunt every last one down and make them pay."

"Do you think to threaten us?" Demetri asked with a grin. "What a strange little human."

Emma heaved herself up in a sitting position and glared at him. Jasper reached out as if to help her, but she yanked herself from his reach. He recoiled at the fury and distrust that she was feeling.

"I don't care who the Hell you think you are," Emma said coldly. "I'll pull strings and get military grade flame throwers if I have to."

Jake snorted and grinned at her, but quickly schooled his features when she pinned him with a look that usually meant he was in trouble if Hillary was the one giving it. Yeah, this little lady definitely wasn't one to be trifled with. She really meant what she said about the flame throwers. Perhaps he could ask her about her connections. The EPA and Fish and Game officer has a few from a decade ago when the Volturi came.

"Easy, Emma," Jake said softly. "No one here is going to hurt you."

Emma stood with her back rigid and ready react if need be. She looked back and forth between the faces in front of her and regarded them warily. Logically she knew that they could have killed her and the children at any point in time. She also knew that if they were really what they said they were that she had no hope of protecting the children or herself.

"Right now, I don't have much of a choice but to trust you," she told him sharply. "I appreciate all that you're doing, but try to see where I'm coming from. My husband was buried less than a week ago. Less than twelve hours later, my parents and sister were slaughtered and now I'm being hunted. My only cousin and his wife are also dead. I now have not only my biological children to raise alone, but an additional six children all under the age of eight."

"So pardon me, if I'm having a difficult time dealing with the fact that I'm in a room full of vampires and shape shifters," she told him tiredly with tears filling her eyes. "I could accept the fact that I am in danger, but the threat to the children is not something I will accept or risk. I turn twenty-one in three weeks and I will have nine children that I'm going to have to raise."

"Easy, darlin'," Jasper said coming to stand beside her. "I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you or the babies. We're here to help you."

"But why?" Emma asked looking at him. "I don't understand why!"

Jasper closed his eyes at her emotions beating at him. He drew an unnecessary, ragged breath. When he looked down at Emma, not for the first time, he realized how tiny she really was, how fragile.

"You're my mate," he whispered hoarsely.

"What?" she asked stunned. "What does that even mean?"

"You're my mate, darlin'," he said softly. "I knew the moment I saw you at your parents' house. A mate is just that, a mate. A soulmate to be more specific."

Emma closed her eyes in stunned disbelief. Hot tears stung her eyes as her grief and her emotions overwhelmed her. How was any of this possible? How could she deal with all of this? She wanted Danny! She wanted her parents and her life to go back to normal!

"Easy, darlin'," Jasper said softly. "Being my mate doesn't change anything at the moment. Nor will it change anything until you're ready. This will be at your pace. Please, just breathe, sweetheart. You're killin' me here. It'll be alright."

Emma was crying softly against Jasper's cold hard chest. She barely reached the middle of his chest. He held her firmly, but gently, anchoring her, much like he had the night her parents and sister were killed. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. She knew it wasn't logical, that she shouldn't feel anything for anyone because of Danny. But when he said she was his mate it was like something clicked. Now, that didn't mean that she would jump right into things, not even close. At least now she had answers for how and why she was feeling the way that she was.

Emma pulled back and tiredly met the eyes of the others in the room. Nodding to them she stepped back from Jasper's arms. Immediately she felt the loss, but squashed that for the time being.

"Garrett, please go get the children here safely," Emma asked him softly.

"I'll have them back before the end of the week, Emma," he replied cautiously coming towards her. "Now might not be the right time, but you're my several time great-granddaughter. Those kids and yours are my family and I'll do whatever is necessary to protect you and them."

Emma smile softly at him and nodded in thanks. She bid them goodnight and told them that they would talk in the morning when she had time to sleep on it and think over everything that had been dumped on her. She wished Garrett, Charlotte, and Demetri a safe trip.

Closing the bedroom door firmly behind her, Emma checked that the children were sleeping soundly. She crawled into her bed and hugged one of the pillows to her chest. Burying her face in it she let the tears flow. She knew that they could hear her, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't seem to stop the tears or grief that was consuming her. Closing her eyes, she prayed that she would be able to do what was necessary to keep the children safe.

After was felt like hours, Emma drifted off into an exhausted and fitful sleep. Jasper leaned against the wall beside her bedroom door with his head bowed. His eyes were clenched shut tightly as he took her pain and sent her into a deeper, more peaceful sleep. He knew that he had to tread cautiously with his grieving little mate. His inner beast purred in agreement that they would have to take extra care with her and the children. He had eternity to show her what she meant to him, waiting until she was ready was a small blink in time for him. And it would be worth it because she was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus Volturi sat on his throne listening to the conversations around him listlessly. Without his dear Didyme, life had little meaning or value to him. He was the eldest of the brothers and the long years of missing his mate were taking a toll on him. His consciousness jolted at a name and he straightened in his throne. His eyes snapped to Aro and Caius who were discussing the situation with The Major and his mate. He had been absent from the discussion that had initially taken place when Aro had decided to send four of their Guard to assist The Major.

"Repeat that," Marcus rasped, his unfocused eyes becoming sharp with attention.

"It seems that Major Jasper Whitlock has found his mate in a human," Caius said with a sneer. "The little widow from Texas is now being hunted by Children of the Moon."

"Her name," Marcus barked out surprising everyone in the throne room. "Repeat her name!"

"Her name is Emma Brown nee Williams," Aro said looking at Marcus curiously.

Marcus stood to his full height and everyone in the room came to attention. His body seemed to vibrate with fury and his eyes darkened. He stared down Aro before offering his hand. He could not speak the words out loud, but his brother needed to know just who Emma was to them.

"No!" Aro whispered hoarsely. "Summon the Guard, we leave in an hour!"

"Who the Hell is the little human?" Caius demanded with a sneer.

Marcus blurred and pinned him to the wall by his neck. He snarled at the younger vampire. Aro tried to get him to let go, but Marcus tightened his grip on his brother's throat. Tiny stress cracks began forming under the pressure of his hold.

"That little human is the last of Didyme's human descendants." Marcus snarled. "Those beasts won't take anything else from me. They're hunting her and her children down!"

"What?" Caius asked hoarsely. "How?"

With a snarl, Marcus tossed Caius away from him and turned towards the room. For the first time in centuries they were seeing their Master awakened. The depth of his fury and ire beat at them in waves. Even the bravest cowered away in fear. This was a vampire who had lost control to his inner beast. This was a vampire to be feared.

"Be ready to board the jet in an hour," Marcus told them. "We need to move fast. I will not let those savage beasts kill off the last pieces of Didyme that walk this earth. Emma and her children will survive regardless of the cost, is that understood?"

He left the room in a blur, snarling and roaring as he went. The throne room was left in a stunned silence before they all began to move. They had a mission and a task to do. Even now four of their Guard were already there helping, but it was clear that now the full force of the Volturi was on the move. There would be Hell to pay for anyone standing in their way.

Meanwhile back in the hotel just outside Forks, Washington, Emma was just getting up with the children. She played the conversation from the night before over in her mind repeatedly and still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She ached for Danny and missed him dearly, but being Jasper's mate certainly made sense as to why she was feeling the way that she was.

Logically she knew that she shouldn't be so trusting of any of them, certainly not now that she knew what they were. However, logic seemed to go out the window where the supernatural was involved. She trusted them, but more specifically she trusted him. She grieved for the life that was no longer hers, but part of her, even if it was a subconscious part, was hopeful for the future.

Sighing tiredly, she helped the children get dressed for the day and changed her daughter's diaper. Mentally making note that she would need to start the potty training process soon, she helped Caroline to stand and heaved herself up off the floor.

Steeling herself, Emma ushered the children out of the bedroom towards the living room. She nodded to Jasper and the others who were lounging around the room. Setting Caroline down, Emma went to the small kitchenette and began putting together a small breakfast for the children. Garrett had run to the store for them the previous evening.

Leaning against the counter, Emma looked outside and watched the rain drops track slowly down the glass panes of the window. Shaking herself, she turned back to cooking breakfast and plating the food for the children. Her stomach was unsettled so she wasn't sure that she could hold anything down at the moment.

Jane came in and offered to help bring the food out to the children. Emma smiled gratefully and the pair carried out the plates for the kids. Jasper rounded them up around the small table in the sitting area.

"Aren't you going to eat, Little Bit?" Peter asked Emma.

"I don't think I can hold much down at the moment," Emma replied softly. "Between the stress and morning sickness, I'll hold off a bit before I try."

"Is there anything that we can get to help?" Jasper asked in concern.

"We already have the ginger tea that helps," she said with a shrug. "Other than that I just need to ride it out. However, whoever called it morning sickness is an idiot. So far I've been fairly lucky, but with Caroline I was sick night and day for months. With these two little ones, it's only been an occasional bought of nausea here and there."

Jane watched her carefully. It seemed to Emma like she wanted to say something, but was holding back. Her brother stood beside her and bumped her shoulder with his own. They seemed to have a silent conversation with each other.

"Can you feel the babies move yet?" Jane asked softly.

Emma turned towards the younger girl with a soft smile. "It's still a month or so too soon to feel much of anything," she replied. "When I first felt Caroline move it felt like little bubbles or fluttering. Now with the twins I imagine it'll be similar, but twice the movement."

Jane and Alec nodded, their lips twitching slightly. Emma smiled, knowing that it was as close to a smile as she would get from them as she would get. They rarely interacted with her, often watching her or the children in confusion or fascination. She felt for the pair. They had been considered adults in their era, but according to modern standards they would forever be regarded as children.

"I'll let you know when they start moving," Emma said with a smile. "Perhaps you'll be able to feel them kick."

"I'd like that," Jane whispered softly in reply.

Jasper watched his mate with a soft smile playing at his lips. Here she was surrounded by vampires, some of the most feared vampires to walk the earth, and she showed no fear. She was reaching out to try to connect with the Witch Twins, two of the most notorious and feared vampires known. He could feel her fear and apprehension the night before, but now he felt none of that. He was in awe of her.

"Mama!" Caroline called with a giggle.

Jasper watched as Emma crouched beside her daughter and helped her spoon eggs to her mouth. She laughed and kissed her daughter before turning to her niece and nephews showing just as much love and attention to them as well. He watched as the children soaked up the love and affection that she was showering them with.

"Auntie Emma?" Kayleigh asked with a lisp. "When are we going home?"

"Well, sweetheart," Emma said with a pause. "The house is being cleaned for us. There are people getting Granddaddy's house ready for you all to move in with us. For now we're going to stay here and have an adventure. We're going to be here for a while so we'll have some fun here before we go back home to Texas."

"Okay, auntie," Kayleigh said with a shy smile.

"What about our house?" Ryan asked sadly. "I like our house!"

"Honey," Emma replied brokenly. "Your house is still going to be yours and kept for you all for when you're older, but you're going to live with me and Emma at the Williams Ranch. Someday when you're older if you want to live in your parents' house you can, but a Williams has lived at the ranch since American colonists started coming to Texas, sweetheart. A Williams always will live on the ranch. Now finish your breakfast please."

Emma stood and turned to leave the room. She hated repeating the mantra about her family and the land to the kids, but it was instilled in her from her own grandparents and theirs before them. Family and the land that they had fought and died for were two of the most important things to her family. There was a deep pride in knowing that members of her family were some of the first Americans to settle in Texas alongside their neighbors the Whitlocks.

It had been a rough and wild place to live back then and they had stood by their neighbors to survive and thrive. There were extensive journals and logs kept of the numerous skirmishes with natives and their Mexican neighbors to the south. Back in the Wild West there was an unspoken code or law unto itself among the settlers. Someday she hoped that they would understand.

Her face was barely masking the grief she was feeling as she left the room. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a comfortable outfit for the day. A large slouchy sweater, yoga pants, and thick socks were perfect for her growing body and the cold. She calmed herself as she dressed.

Drawing a deep cleansing breath she left the bedroom and returned to find the children in the living room watching PBS. Jasper was sitting in one of the armchairs with Caroline crawling on his lap while Peter was sitting on the floor with the boys. Kayleigh was shyly showing her doll to Jane, who looked bewildered and out of her element.

Emma approached the children with a tired smile. Felix approached carrying a mug of ginger tea for her. She accepted the steaming mug gratefully and smiled at the larger man. She had a hard time thinking of them as anything other than people. He seemed to hover a bit, which confused her and cause Jasper to watch closely. He too was bewildered why the larger male seemed to be protective and concerned for Emma.

Alec smirked at Felix as he watched his longtime friend watch the little woman they were guarding. Felix was one of the fiercest Guard members, but here he was doting on the tiny, fragile, pregnant human. It baffled and amused the others as they observed his behavior. However, if Alec were being honest with himself, he would admit that he too felt protective of the little human and the children. He was certain that his sister felt the same as well.

Emma sipped the ginger tea and watched the children quietly. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She would have to have Jenks contact her foreman and check in with him and the other ranch hands. They would need to be given specific instructions about what she wanted and needed done. She also needed to talk to Sheriff Cunningham.

She was drawn abruptly from her thoughts when Caroline thumped into her knees and tried to climb up into her lap. Emma reached down and gently pulled her daughter up. Caroline tugged at her curls and babbled away happily. It wasn't long before she had a lap full of children all wanting her attention.

"Alright, let me up please," Emma said laughing. "Let me sit on the floor with you all and we can play there."

"Be gentle with your Aunt and mama," Peter said to the older children.

Emma peered at him in confusion, but nodded when he pointedly looked at her growing bump. Subconsciously she rubbed the swell of her abdomen and smiled sadly. Her little surprise blessings. It wouldn't be too much longer before she would find out the gender of her unborn children.

Emma sprawled out on the floor with the children snuggled up to her side watching TV and playing with them. They needed this, she realized. They all needed this time to relax and unwind after their rapid departure from Texas and the horrors of the deaths of their family members.

Jasper crouched on the ground beside his mate and her children. He peered at the dark circle under her eyes and silently cursed himself for adding to her stress. His inner beast rattled at his cage at the thought that his mate was being threatened, that she was under any duress was unacceptable especially given her delicate state.

"Do you want anything to eat yet?" Jasper asked, feeling with his gift to make sure that she was answering truthfully.

"I could probably try some toast now," Emma answered with a tired smile.

The kids followed Jasper into the kitchen asking for a snack. He was bewildered, but Emma walked followed and grabbed some fruit snacks from the cupboard for them. She took out enough juice boxes from the refrigerator and called the children to follow her back to the living room for their snack.

Jasper returned to the living room a short while later with a plate of toast. He warred against his instinct to have her eat a full breakfast like his mama used to make when he was human. He wanted to care for her, to spoil her, protect her, and someday love her. Part of him already loved her just for existing, but he hoped to have the deep, meaningful relationship of true mates that Peter and Charlotte shared.

During his time with the Cullens he was envious of Carlisle and Esme as well as Rosalie and Emmett. They had deep bonds of love. They were true mates, not just companions. It was common among vampires to seek companions to share the long lonely existence of immortality with. It was often thought a rare gift to find one's true mate, but when it happened there was an instant bond. To lose one's true mate would be devastating.

Though a decade had passed since he had last seen his former companion and family, Jasper still missed them from time to time. He did not miss Alice and her deceitful ways, or Edward and his constant judgement and butting into everyone's business, but the others he missed deeply. The Cullens had helped him to find peace after decades of war and pain, but he knew that he could never go back to that life or lifestyle. He could no longer deny who and what he was.

He glanced to where his mate was nibbling on the toast he had made. He tried to take away the nausea and discomfort she was feeling, but there was only so much his gift would work as they weren't emotions, but physical feelings and reactions. It made him feel helpless and for the first time in his immortal existence, it made him wish that he were human. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but finding Emma and seeing her with her children, made him long for the life that he had imagined as a human. She made him long for a mortal existence. A mortal life with children of his own and growing old with his wife on the ranch.

Emma, unaware of the feelings and longing that she was stirring within Jasper, was contentedly eating the toast and watching the children. She could see the lingering effects of the deaths of their family, but they were resilient children. She ached, knowing that the lives that they had before were gone. The future for all of them was uncertain at best.

She knew that they were in danger. Emma knew that she was being hunted. It was horrifying to know that she was in danger; that the children were in danger. She would do everything in her power to keep the children safe.

Jasper's phone startled her out of her train of thought. She heard him talking to Garrett. Apparently they had arrived and were meeting with social services which had the children in temporary housing. Jenks was taking care of the family holdings and having a moving crew pack up and store their possessions. In the meantime, Garrett, Charlotte, and Demetri would pack up the children's personal items to bring with them.

Garrett informed him that they would be departing by that evening and taking the next flight to Seattle. Demetri took over the phone and informed Jasper that he had a read on the werewolves and that they were stationary at the moment somewhere in the bayous of Louisiana. He also told Jasper that the Volturi were on the move and headed their way.

"What do you mean the Volturi are coming?" Jasper demanded, The Major fully taking over.

"Major Whitlock," Demetri said cautiously, understanding who he was speaking to. "I haven't spoken to the Masters, but I can reach out to them and call you back."

"Do that," Jasper demanded.

The Major struggled to reign in the rage that was simmering just below the surface. His mate and her children were in the same room and he could not afford to let himself lose control. Rolling his shoulder and cracking his neck, he tried to calm himself down.

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked softly, with wide frightened eyes.

"Don't you worry yourself, darlin'" Jasper lilted. "Once I have all of the information, I'll explain everything to you. You just try to relax with the babies."

Emma looked at him and tried to reconcile the mild mannered, southern gentleman that she knew Jasper to be with the stern military man in front of her. She knew military men, having married one and being the daughter of another. Before her was a born and bred military man. His entire aura had changed before her eyes.

Watching him cautiously, she nodded and turned back to the children. Her niece and nephews looked on edge. She gathered them close to her side and snuggled them down beside her with Caroline on her lap.

"Darlin'," Jasper began softly. "Neither you, nor the children have anything to fear from me. I would never and could never harm you. Please believe that."

Emma nodded to him and tried to give him some sort of assurance that she did believe him. It was hard for her to be in the situation that she was currently in. It was hard for her not to bundle the children up and run as fast and as far away as she could.

Jasper's phone rang five minutes later. Demetri was once again on the phone. Apparently Marcus Volturi was on a rampage. The likes of which hadn't been seen since his mate Didyme had been killed by werewolves millennia ago. He also told Jasper that Emma and her children were the last living descendants of Didyme, which had set off the Volturi. They had mobilized and were on their way to their location to protect Emma.

Jasper closed his eyes and swallowed back the snarl that he wanted to let loose. His entire frame vibrated with his fury. It was his job to protect his mate. It was bad enough that the Pack was helping, but the Volturi was a bit much for him. He knew that he would have to swallow his pride. Whatever it took to keep Emma and the children safe he would do without question.

"Jasper?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Emma, it would seem that you've got more relatives coming out of the woodwork," he replied.

"I don't understand," she said in confusion. "The Harrisons are the last relatives that I'm aware of."

"It would appear that you've got some very distant relatives in the Volturi," he replied ruefully. "You're the last direct descendants of Marcus's late wife Didyme. He's coming to personally see that the threat to you and the children is taken care of."

"Didyme?" Emma asked in confusion. "That name sounds familiar, but without my family journals in front of me I wouldn't know exactly who she is. I do know that my father's grandmother was Greek and her family can be traced back to Roman times."

Jasper nodded, lost in thought. It would appear that his little mate was full of surprises. She had friends in high places and didn't even know about it. While it rankled him to know that the Volturi were coming, he knew that more protection for Emma and the children was a good thing.

According to Demetri, the Volturi would be arriving by the following evening. Jasper swore and picked up his phone and dialed Jacob, the Pack Alpha in La Push. He knew that this was a phone call that they all had been dreading, but even the Pack's Oracle told them they would have to swallow their pride and ally themselves with vampires to face werewolves to protect Emma.

Jacob answered the phone and judging by the snarls in the background, other members of the Pack overheard that the Volturi were coming. Though this time they were not coming to destroy the shifters, they were coming to protect a woman and her children from Children of the Moon.

Jasper re-entered the room and found that Emma was herding the children to the bedroom to take a brief nap. They were trying to argue that they weren't tired, even as they were yawning. Emma laughed and told them that they would have lunch when they woke up and perhaps they could pick a movie to watch with ice cream later if they behaved.

A half hour later, Emma was slipping from the bedroom leaving the door cracked open. When she entered the living room she found Jacob and a different Pack member than she had met the night before. The man was ruggedly handsome, broad and stern.

"This is Sam," Jake introduced the man to Emma.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said shaking his hand. "Thank you for your help."

"Not to worry little lady," Jake said with a smile. "This is what we do and what we're born for."

Emma shook her head with a sad smile. "I don't like that others are putting themselves in danger for me," she said softly. "If it were just me, I wouldn't even consider it but I have to think of the children."

Jasper looked to her sharply and felt her honesty. He knew that if she didn't have the children to think about she would be on the run and on her own. He also knew that if that were the case he'd be right on her trail to where ever she went in order to protect her.

"Are more of your tribe going to shift?" Emma asked in concern. "I don't want more of your people to suffer because of my presence and the presence of those coming to help me."

"It is a possibility," Jake said honestly. "But it isn't something that you should worry about, Emma. If more phase, then we will deal with it."

"Not that answer I was hoping for," Emma said wryly. "I don't like knowing what my being here could be forcing on others. Are you sure you don't want us to leave?"

Sam and Jake crouched down beside where she was sitting. Even from their distance, they could hear the two additional heartbeats within her abdomen. They could also hear the steady heartbeats and breathing of the children in the other room. They knew that three more children were on the way. There was no way that they would turn away Emma or her children. They would protect them, come what may.

"We are certain," Jake said taking her hand. "We would feel better with you and the children nearby so that we can protect you to the best of our ability."

"Emma," Sam rumbled in a deep voice. "Regardless of the vampires assisting you, we would offer our help and protection. It's the right thing to do."

Emma nodded and blinked back tears. Her throat clogged from the emotions that were swamping her. Tears stung her eyes, even as she tried to fight them off. Damn pregnancy hormones!

"Sorry," she sniffed emotionally. "It's been a rough week. I don't know how to deal with all of this. Part of me keeps saying to run with the children and part of me says to stay and seek the protection that is being offered."

"You can't run," Felix said from nearby. "Doing so would mean that you would be vulnerable and the werewolves would find you. Let us help you, please."

Emma nodded wearily. She debated taking a nap with the children, but she knew that she needed to stay and speak with the people that were coming to help protect her and the children. They talked for a couple of hours and stopped suddenly when Emma heard the whispers of the children and giggles. There were small thuds and shrieks of laughter as the children raced into the living room.

Glancing at the clock, Emma realized that it was time to feed the children lunch. She herded them to the kitchen and put together sandwiches for them. She bargained with them again to get them to eat veggie sticks with their lunch. If they ate their veggies, they could have ice cream and watch two movies that evening.

The rest of the day passed by with various members of the Pack coming and introducing themselves. Emma thanked each of them and asked of their families and children. She loves watching them light up as they spoke of their mates or imprints as she learned they were called. It was such a beautiful thing to watch.

Around two Demetri called to inform Jasper that they had landed in Seattle and would be arriving in roughly four hours. They children were quiet and subdued and frightened. Charlotte and Garrettt were doing their best to allay their fears, but they were strangers to them.

Emma had the children take baths and get ready for a later dinner where their cousins would be joining them. She had informed the kids that their cousins had lost their mommy and daddy too and were coming to live with them. They were saddened and confused, but nodded to her.

Garrett ushered the solemn and bedraggled looking children into the hotel suite. Charlotte came behind with Demetri carrying their things. Emma immediately held her arms out to her cousin's children. Cian, the eldest tried to put on a brave face, but burst into tears and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His sisters, Natashia and Meaghan followed quickly behind.

The tears of the three new children set off the other four. Soon Emma was surrounded by weeping and sobbing babies. Her heart broke for them and herself. Poor Jasper had to leave the hotel suite and get some distance from the pain he was feeling from them. Peter took him out to hunt, while the others tried to help Emma get the newcomers settled in.

After a subdued dinner, Emma put in the first Disney movie and laid out blankets, pillows, and cushions on the floor for the children to watch the movie. She knew that it was not perfect and that they were going to have a long struggle with grief ahead of them. She knew that she was in for one heck of a battle to keep the children as even keeled as possible. But she also knew, that they would be able to get through it. It may take years of therapy, but she would do whatever it took to make sure that the children would be alright at the end.

Laying her head back against the headrest of her chair she looked down at the children sleeping sprawled out in the living room. She nodded to Jasper and the others as they leaned down to pick up the children and put them in the bedroom. Once they were all tucked in to the beds, Emma thanked them.

"You should try to get some sleep," Charlotte suggested. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Emma closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep," she admitted. "I keep hoping that I'm going to wake up this will just have been a bad dream. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't know how I'm going to raise nine children on my own."

"You won't be alone, Sugar." Charlotte said gently squeezing her shoulder. "We'll be here every step of the way."

"Hillary can give you pointers," Quil said with a grin. "She and Jake have seven of their own so far and show no signs of stopping."

"Seven?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Jake smirked and nodded. Quil chuckled deeply. The others in the room looked at the Pack Alpha with raised eye brows. Seven children was a rather large number.

"What can I say? We love children and we love each other," he replied with a shrug.

"Maybe I will talk to her," Emma murmured softly. "I have a hard enough time keeping up with just Caroline. Now I find that not only am I expecting twins, but I'm responsible for six other children as well as my own."

"If any of your children are imprints or mates you will have the help of more people, Emma." Quil assured her.

"Mates?" Emma asked hoarsely. "But they're all just babies!"

"Easy, darlin,'" Jasper said coming beside her. "If any of the babies are mates or imprints, we'll figure it out."

"If any of them are mates, then their mates will wait until they're of age to make a choice for themselves," Emma said firmly. "They will not grow up being pressured into anything. That is something I'm firm about and won't budge on. If that cannot be accepted, then I take them and deal's off."

Jasper bit back a sigh and protest, knowing that it would do nothing but get her back up more. She was fatigued, it was beating at him. Her emotions were all over the place. He wanted to help her but he didn't want to push her or betray her trust.

"I can help you sleep if you'll let me." Jasper offered.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "How?"

"I can send you peace and lethargy," he said quietly. "I can take away the pain you and the children feel if you would like?"

Emma shook her head, "No we need to grieve and feel it. But I won't say no to sleep. I'm exhausted."

Emma followed him to the bedroom beside the children's. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. While she was apprehensive about leaving the children in their own room, Jake offered to have one of the Pack stay with them and Charlotte assured her that she would either take care of the children or wake Emma should the need arise.

Emma felt the subtle wave of peace envelope her. Her eyes grew heavy and her breathing evened out. Her grief was there, but it was muted and tolerable for the moment. Her last thoughts were of her children as she drifted off to sleep. She murmured Jasper's name as she drifted away, peaceful and warm.


End file.
